powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ricardo Cruz (Grid Series)
Ricardo is the Blue Angel Force Ranger then the Yellow Galactic Pirate Ranger. Appearance Personality Physical Appearance Biography History Ricardo grew up in Queens, New York before the Venjix Virus broke out. He lived with his family there, but he eventually fell in with the wrong crowd. Developing a criminal behaviour with his gang, Ric's life was turned completely around after meeting the Power Rangers from Hispanic descent. This motivated Ric to abandon the criminal path he was walking on and turned to one that his family could be proud of. He eventually graduated from high school then moved to Angel Grove later becoming Landon's room-mate. Power Rangers: Angel Force Ric was with Landon when the Putties attacked the park for the first time. He also rescued Connor from the Putties's attack and was later saved by the boy as well. Upon meeting the boy, Ric developed a powerful urge to protect Connor from all harm. When they were transported to the Command Center, Alpha 8 informed Ric that he would be the Blue Ranger. Despite seeming a little heartless at times, Ric has a very protective nature very similar to that of a papa bear. He is constantly doing whatever it takes to protect the other Rangers from harm, especially Connor. Ric proves himself as a protector when a Daimon was chasing after him and Connor while they were both powerless to defend themselves. Ric grew up in a Catholic household so the feelings he has for Connor grow complicated. Despite kissing Connor after their encounter with Zodiark and Umbra, he is unable to admit his love for him until months later. Then he later breaks up with Connor and tries to walk down the "right" path, the straight path. This causes much tension amongst the Rangers that reaches the boiling point when a musical Daimon forces the Rangers to sing their feelings. Connor reveals that he hates Ric and hates himself for loving him, while Ric admits that he still loves him and wants nothing more then to be his hero. It only gets more awkward though once Connor begins to date Eric, although very briefly. He manages to get back together with Connor though, briefly however, as the Dark Lords begin their final attack followed by Thrax's second resurrection. While all the Rangers are in the hospital, Ric carries his injured self to Connor's bedside where the boy is comatose and sings the boy's favourite song in order to revive him. With the battles over, Connor and Ric attempt to patch their broken relationship up, while Connor also carries the burden of being in love with Eric as well. The Peaceful two Years Ric lives alone now that Landon moved out, but he continues his relationship with Connor. He works on a construction yard, while taking night-classes at the local university. He loves his peaceful life, but feels incomplete now that he is no longer a Ranger. To better find himself, Ric does a lot of charity work with underprivilaged children. He also briefly gets involved with a space mission that lets him help other people on different planets when his group is attacked by the Griseus Empire in defiance of Zodiark's rule. Luckily, Ric avoids capture and returns to Earth, but the experience left him very bitter and determined to make the empire pay for the people that were hurt Power Rangers: Galactic Pirates Upon Landon's return to Earth, Ric is given the Yellow Ranger Key to become Galactic Pirate Yellow Ranger. He isn't pleased with the color at first, but he quickly adjustes to it. Also, his relationship with Connor quickly came to an end once he returned to Earth. Losing Connor pushes Ric to always keep his guard up and becoming a far more aggresive fighter against Zodiark's forces. Equipment, Powers and Abilities Equipment: Angel Force: *'Crystal Morpher' *'Angel Sword' *'Glory Hammer' Galactic Pirates: *'Pirate Morpher' *Ranger Keys *'Pirate Cutlass' *'Pirate Pistol' Powers: Angel Force: *'Superhuman Strength' - Like the other Rangers, Ric has his natural talents expanded on. His strength improves X10 just like Landon. He can carry objects far heavier then he is, his fighting skills have been expanded because of this, and he is at his physical peak when he is fighting to protect those he cares about. *'Job Class Form -' His Job Class Change transforms him into a Gladiator. His physical abilities grow to new levels and he uses it to pummel his enemies without any mercy. Galactic Pirates: *Ric is able to transfer into various Rangers with the use of the Ranger Keys. He primarily uses either Blue or Yellow Ranger Keys. Abilities: Angel Force: #'Blue Ranger Wind Manipulation - '''Unlike previous Blue Rangers, Ric is able to control the wind and uses it to fight his enemies. He uses his Glory Hammer to create a powerful vortex of wind to destroy his foes called the Hurricane Glory Rang. Galactic Pirates: *'Final Wave - '''Ric uses either his Pirate Cutlass or Pirate Pistol with a Ranger Key to use this powerful attack with the other Rangers. Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Blue Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Power Rangers: Angel Force (Grid Series) Category:Power Rangers Galactic Pirates Category:Ranger Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Gay Rangers Category:Male Yellow Ranger